Liala Roskelley: Little Miss Ravenclaw
by LolliDolly5794
Summary: This story is about a new incoming Hogwarts student, who is treated like dirt in the "muggle world" but then discovers why she doesn't fit in... Because she is a witch.
1. Just Another Girl

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up for school, don't want to be late for the bus do you?" A very low toned woman whispered in a young girl's ear. Liala opens her icy blue eyes and look up to see her mother, and her warm smile that she always gives Liala every time that she wakes her up. Liala sat up in her bed as her mother walks out of the room, the sun beaming down on her childish face. Rubbing her eyes, Liala pulls her covers off of her and goes to her closet, trying to find something to wear, but it didn't really matter since none of the kids at her school pay attention to her anyway. Liala was one of the smart kids that no one liked unless they forced her to do their homework, which she did or else a beating would come her way. Liala was in the 6th grade at a middle school called Fredrick Middle School. She didn't like it that much there, but she made the best of it. Liala grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, with a grey tank top and some grey converse that were torn up and have holes in them, from her family not being that wealthy. Her bathroom was in her room though, but very small, it was only big enough for a small child to fit in, which she was. Liala was born pre-maturely, wasn't even supposed to live, but a miracle happened as her parents told her. She looked in the mirror and sighed, seeing that her long, jet black hair was just a tangled mess, which she hated; Liala was all about perfection and neatness. She grabbed her little hair brush and brushed it very lightly, trying not to pull out her hair, because it was very sensitive, as well as her whole body. Looking at her wrist watch it was about 6:53 am and she was usually out there by 6:57 am, she hurried downstairs, grabbing her black book bag from her hook on her wall, and saw her mother and father waiting downstairs at the kitchen table doing the usual. Her father, Robert, always read the morning paper, with his cup of coffee before her went to work, and her mother, Rachel, was in the kitchen making breakfast. Liala always grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the table, usually an apple or a peach. Kissing their cheeks before she left the house they looked up as her mother said, "Don't forget Liala you have to come home and do your chores," Liala nodded as she walked out of the door grabbing her long black coat that she always had with her.

The bus finally came at 7:00 am, right on time, Liala was the first bus stop in the morning, so she always got the first pick of seats... and she always picked the same seat, right behind the bus driver. Liala was, not one of the kids that everyone wanted to be with, she was the exact opposite even. They would call her, smarty pants, teacher's pet; everything else that they knew would bother her. They would throw things at her, beat her up at school, take her back pack and throw it in the trash; the big trash can, with all the school leftovers in it. She usually has to wash her back pack at least 2-3 times a week, from having all the gunk and gross moldy food, all over it, and stink up her house every time. Liala climbed up onto the bus and saw Melvin, the bus driver, smiling at her as she sat down. Melvin was one of her only friends to Liala, they always had conversations about her school and how the other kids should back off of her and not pick on her anymore. He was also one of the kids that always got picked on back when he was back in middle school so he knew what she was going through, and he wished he could help her, but he would always tell her, "I'm only a bus driver, nothing special about little old me." Liala would always disagree but, she never said anything, Melvin was more involved than her parents were, so she usually confided in him with anything. It was hard being the only child in her family, all the kids at her school that were the only child always got anything they wanted and were spoiled little brats to her, but she was one of the kids that weren't so lucky, and her parents don't care what happened to her as long as her homework was complete with A's on every paper. Picking up all the other kids was the worst part on being on the bus, because they would either do one of two things. One, throw something at her slyly when they walked past her, or two, look like they were going to sit by her and then say, "Oh, god, I didn't know YOU were here!" and then move away laughing. She most of the time ignored it, but there were days that it made her cry when she wasn't have a good morning. As the bus started to fill up immensely, Liala started to read her favorite book series that she just started, _The Wheel of Time: The Eye of the New World. _Liala loved to read about mythical things, because she wished, that she could be something better than a plain old human being.

As Melvin parked the bus in front of the school, Liala slowly started to pack her book away with a heavy sigh, knowing that today isn't going to be a good one. All the other kids past her first, shoving her down back into her seat when she tried to pass, so she wouldn't be late to her class again, but that never happened, about 90 kids filled out before she could even get out. Waving good-bye to Melvin fast, she ran to her classroom all the way across the ground. Liala heard the late bell ring right when she stormed through the door, breathing heavily; she didn't want to look up into Mr. Diazole's piercing brown eyes. He never let her have a slip when she was late, even if it was by a millisecond; he still didn't let her not have a break. Liala stood up straight like a proper young lady as her mother tells her to do all the time, she was looking at him, straight in the eye with a nervous look on her face, waiting on her punishment.

"Well well, if it isn't Ms. Roskelley coming to finally join us in class."

"I, um, sorry Mr. Diazole, I couldn't get off the bus fast enough to get to class on time."

"And why do I care? Rick and John got here on time and you couldn't? I don't think so Ms. Roskelley; you can write me a 500 page essay due tomorrow in the morning, and ON TIME. Now take your seat and don't interrupt my class again."

Liala sighed lightly under her breath and saw Rick and John laughing toward her. Rick and John Fiddlewink were the class bullies, and identical twins, also Liala's worst nightmare coming to life for sure. They would always pick on her the most, no matter what she did right or wrong, they would always do something to her, to "keep her in her place" they would tell her. Once before they stuck gum in her short hair, and they had to buzz cut all of it off, 5th grade was terrible because of that. After that, Liala stayed quiet for the rest of class paying attention to today's main topic, Real & Fantasy. There were a lot of things that were fantasy to everyone, like, how Santa Clause isn't real, Liala believed that he is, and there were so many things that all pointed to him being real, but others say their parents do that. She just didn't believe anyone at the school anymore, since they all just teased her and picked on her, telling her lies all the time. The only thing that she thought was real at school anymore, was math and history and language arts.

School was over and Liala finally got home, where her parents were not at. Liala always had the house to herself, because her parents were gone working out on their day jobs. Her mother worked in the grocery store and her father worked at a construction site, he was not at home most of the time, but that wasn't really anything new to Liala, her father was always gone, even when she was a baby. Marching upstairs up to her tiny little room, she sat down at her desk by the window and pulled out her notebook and a blue pen and entitled the top,

Why Not to be Late

Reason 1:

Liala started writing down all her reasons, to just get this paper over, even though, all the reasons she put down, were all the things that the kids do to her to make her late to school. She didn't want his sympathy, just for him to know the truth, even though she knew that he wouldn't accept any of these reasons. After she was done with that, she heard her mail slot open at 3:21 pm, which isn't right she thought to herself, because she knew that the mail got there at 3:33 pm. Liala cautiously walked down the stairs and saw a letter laying there on the floor, but only one, which wasn't like the mail man. She ran down the stairs and went to see if the mail man was still outside, but when she opened the door, there was a brown and white speckled great horned owl, perching on their light hanging from the wall outside. It squawked at her lightly, freaked out she slammed the door, and then looked back down at the letter. Picking it up slowly, she looked at the front and concentrated on the mailing address to see if they even have the right house.

Miss L. Roskelley

Only Upstairs Room

299 Daniels Dr.

This could not be true; they must have the wrong person. She kept trying to think of ways that this didn't belong to her at all, but it had her name… Her address... Even where her room was. Freaked out she took it up to her room and put it into her desk drawer and would open it later tonight, she didn't want her parents to know about this, they would freak out. Trying to calm down she started to read her book again, to escape the real world and then go into the imaginary world that she wished that she could be in, for real. After a few hours of reading she heard her parents pull up into the tiny drive way, they car pool together since they couldn't afford to pay for two. She put her book in the center of her desk and then headed downstairs waiting her mother and father. Robert walked in first and then looked over at Liala, "Sweetheart, did you know that there is an owl outside of our house?" Her heart dropped fast as she looked out the door and saw it, still in the same spot that is was when she got her letter. "Oh, um, no, I had no idea." This was the first time that she had ever lied to her parents before, but she didn't want to tell them about the letter, and least not just yet. Liala helped her mother with the groceries when she walked into the door and then set them down onto the tile counter. Sighing lightly her mother sat down on the little old wooden chair and held her face in her hands, like she always did when she had a rough day at work. Liala started putting things away in the cabinet and fridge when her father started to finish up the rest, "Liala did you finish all of your homework today?" She had to think, but the letter was buzzing in the back of her mind then shook her head and ran upstairs. Grabbing the letter out of her drawer she looked at it carefully once more, then lightly ripped it open and took out the parchment inside and slowly started to read it, it was covered in emerald green writing just like the front of it.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Roskelley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORN  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

Wow, to think, that Liala was a wizard, this was such big news to her, it was just, unreal. She felt this was just a joke from the kids at her school, since everyone knew that she believed in things like that. Liala took the letter and ran downstairs to show her parents, "Mother, father look what came to me today." Her father gently took the letter away and looked at it, reading it slowly. Looking over at her mother, her father knelt down on his knee and then gently hugged her, "Liala, it's time for you to go." Her eyes looked scarce, what did he mean by leave? Was this letter the truth? or just another lie.


	2. My Existance

Liala sat down with her family at the table, talking about how her family had some wizardry past on her fathers side, but never told her mother, until today. Her mother just sat there, crying from disappointment of how her daughter was different from everyone else, but to Liala, this made her better than the others. Her father explained to her that he didn't want her to have the torment of the kids there, since that is what happened to him when he first went there. She couldn't believe that all they did was shelter her for what she really was…A witch.

"So, you lie to me?"

"There wasn't anything to really lie about; I just didn't tell you anything."

Liala crossed her arms and then looked over at her mother, she was falling apart right in front of her eyes, her mother didn't know, this whole time they were married. Rachel ran out of the house and started up there only car and sped out fast. Robert ran his fingers through his grayish-black hair and sighed heavily looking at Liala with tears somewhat in his eyes. Liala didn't understand what the big deal was about being different, but to her mother and father, they wanted to perfect little family like you see on TV, but she knew that that was something that couldn't be done.

"Liala, I want you to pack your things and get ready to leave, I can send someone to get you and they will show you the way, I can't go with you, your mother is upset as it is, and I don't want to make it worse. I'm just happy that you have that trait in you."

She nodded as she went to her room and packed a little bit of everything that she cared for the most, her book series, drawing pad, notebooks. She left her normal school books there so that Robert could take them back, she could leave everything about that school behind her now, but she was going to miss Melvin. Grabbing a note she started to write…

"Dear Melvin,

I'm going away to a different school, where no one can pick on me, I hope. I leave this note to you and hope to see you again.

Your Favorite Bus Kid,

Liala Roskelley

Finishing with her packing, she took one last look at her boring old room; she took in a final breath of a flowery type smell and then shut her door very slowly. She could hear her father talking on the phone with someone, but she wasn't sure who. Liala sat down on their old lumpy brown couch looking around at her house, and now thinking that, everything about her life, is going to change. Hearing the phone hang up her father walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Your ride will be here to take you to an airport; you have to fly over to London to get your things for this trip. I'm sorry I can't go with you," he leaned over and kissed her forehead and put his hands on her shoulders, "I trust you to do good at this school, you will. I know it, I thrived there more than I could ever do in this 'muggle world', you will hear that a lot. Trust me." They both turned their heads when they heard a car slowly pull up, "That's for you my dear." He grabbed her and hugged her tight and then handed her a little leather pouch full of things, "You're going to need this when you get there, I love you." He gathered her things and put them into a black little car and then opened the door for her. She slowly climbed in trying to see if she could see who was driving, but there was a tinted glass window blocking her from seeing. Looking up at her father, she waved good-bye as he shut the door, seeing the tears fall down on his face, her stomach turned over as the car started to drive away and none of her family was coming with her.

The plane ride wasn't that bad to her, getting off was the worst part about landing. She gathered her things and then started looking around, London was HUGE! She looked down at her list, wands, cauldrons, where was she supposed to find any of these kinds of things. She felt someone tap on the back of her shoulder and then turned around fast with her hands up looking, it was just an old man with her name on a piece of paper, she sighed in relief and nodded yes saying it was her. He led her to another car that looked just like the old one, so she knew it was okay. She looked around and then she noticed just like that, they were in the middle of a completely different street in just a few minutes. Liala grabbed her stuff and got out of the car, looking around to see where she was, some place called Diagon Alley. Everyone was walking around, in black robes and pointy witch and wizard hats like she read in her books. There were so many people, she didn't know where to start from at all, she took out her list and started from the top of what she needed, but…They didn't say how much. "Great now what am I going to do." Liala then remembered the little bag that her father gave to her; she rummaged through it and found a note in it.

If you need money, go to the bank called Gringotts, but don't look at anyone in the eyes.

Go in there and ask for vault 319, there is a key in your bag for it.

Good luck.

Robert Roskelley

"Gringotts huh, well thank you dad for telling me where to go….BUT HOW DO I GET THERE?" Liala tried to calm down, but being here all alone was really starting to worry her. She started walking around looking in the windows of all the things she needed so she could go back there and get her things fast. "Where could this bank possibly be?"

"I can help you there if you want." A soft girls voice came from right behind her. Liala turned around and saw a young girl, about her age, with blonde hair and bright green eyes with a welcoming smile across her face, "Hello I'm Lina Luminous, you must be new to these parts of London."

Liala's face flushed up red and nodded, "W-well I'm new to London in general, I live in the United States." Liala was nervous that she was just pulling a prank on her or something, trying to help her was something all very new to her. "I-I'm Liala Roskelley."

"Liala, that's a pretty name. It's close to mine!" she said with excitement in her voice. "Well we should get you out of these muggle clothes and get you some robes."

"Well, all I have is American money, so, do you know how much it costs?"

Lina shook her head slowly and then looked at Liala, "You need wizard money to buy anything, you know, Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, Bronze Knuts? Anything like that?"

Liala slightly turned her head, confused on what she was talking about, "Umm, no I have dollars, you know like, paper money see." She pulled out a ten and a few ones that she took from Mr. Porkers, her little glass piggy bank that she had at home, that was now all over her floor. Lina took her money and studied it, calling it a weird muggle object, her father was right; they do use muggle a lot. "Well, where do I get this… other money, my father said I would go there and collect some money."

Lina nodded taking her by the hand and rushing her to the bank, so she could get out of these, "Ridiculous clothes," as she liked to say, plus she didn't want to be seen with her in those clothes, but Lina's robes weren't that fancy either, they looked like someone had already wore them and torn them up into pieces. As the arrived, there was giant white steps leading to the top, into a large white building, this must be the place. Lina led her up to the top, opening the door for her. They looked around at the place, Liala was in shock, they weren't people like she thought her father meant, but they were…

"Goblins…" Lina said in a very low voice, "They may look nasty and mean, is because they are. Just don't give them any lip and you should be okay." Lina led her to one of the goblins and looked up, "Ms. Roskelley would like to withdraw from her bank please."

The goblin slowly looked down at Liala and made a disgusted face, "Do you possibly have your key, muggle born." Liala looked down and realized that she still had her normal or "muggle" clothes on then looked at him handing her key to him with her whole body shaking. The goblin grabbed it from her and looked at the key then back down at her, "You will be accompanied down to your vault." He called over another goblin, but didn't look as scary or mean, he looked…somewhat cute to Liala. He took the key from the other goblin and tugged on her shirt, "This was please."

"That was the weirdest experience of my life," Liala said walking out of that, spooky place, with her life.

"Well, it was just another trip for me." Lina smiled lightly then grabbed her note in her hand, "Hmm well let's see what's first to get you miss lady." Lina looked closely, then I took a better look, it was my uniform, "Oh, we can get this stuff at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, it's right by Flourish and Blotts, or in your talk, the book store. Come on we better get you measured in." Lina took her hand and dragged her down the street a little bit and found the store, Madam Malkin looked like a kind woman and already knew what we were doing there, since it's that time of year. The store was just full, of robes and hats and gloves, everything that a witch like me would need to dress in. Lina smiled and grabbed me three sets of plain work robes, black ones, one plain pointed hat that was also black, for day wear, one pair of protective gloves that was like dragon hide or something like it, and one winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. After we bought it Lina shoved me over to the dressing room and threw me a robe and my hat, "Get dressed I can't stand to see you in those muggle clothes anymore." Liala nodded slightly then slipped on my robes and then put my muggle clothes in my pack that had. Liala hurried out because she was running out of time to get the rest of her things, then walked out looking at her list. Next thing was her course books. "That's easy," Lina said, "That's right across the street, so that was a snap." Briskly walking over, they noticed a lot of people standing outside of the store. Liala sighed heavily and scrunched up her nose, how were they going to get through this crowd? Lina started pushing people out of the way, and noticed that no one was at the other counter for buying books. Liala followed close behind and then handed the clerk her list of books that she needed, which wasn't the shortest list at all…

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Books came flying out of the shelves, book after book after book, the pile started stacking up very high. Liala had never had as many books as this at one time, nor had to study them all at the same time either. After she got all of them, she just looked up at these books, like it was a boulder coming straight at her. Lina took half of them as Liala paid and took the other. She stumbled over grabbing her list and trying to read the next item on it, it was a wand, a cauldron, standard 2, a set glass or crystal phials, a telescope and a set brass scale. Lina took her list and looked over at her, "Here go get your wand, it takes a while, I'll get you the rest."

"Oh, okay, well here since you'll need my money to pay for it." Liala handed her a lot of gold galleons, at least a hand full, and then a few silver sickles. "That should be enough right."

Lina nodded slightly then looked up at Liala, "How, much money was in that vault?" she said in a sly type voice.

Liala shrugged her shoulders lightly and then looked in her bag, "I didn't take that much out of it, you know, to save up."

Lina nodded, "Well, go to Ollivanders's, the wand shop, it's just walk all the way down and take a right and you'll be there," before she could as anymore questions, Lina took off to get the rest of her things. Liala walked, trying to find this place, it was hard to see over her books, since Liala wasn't the tallest kid around. After a few minutes she found the store and walked into it and set her books down by the window, "H-Hello…anyone home?"

"Just a minute there!" she heard an old man yell from a far back room. Then a crazy looking guy came out, it reminded her of Albert Einstein in a way. "Oh, miss, what can I do for you today?"

Liala was somewhat speechless then tried to regain focus, "Oh, I, umm, need a wand."

He nodded and then looked at her closely, "You must be a Roskelley, the shyness gave you away. Your father use to be quiet…quiet. Well, let's see if I can find you a good wand, like I have to try, every wand in here is good for one wizard or another." He went to the back shelf and tried finding a wand for her. He felt around for a box and then gently touched a box and had a great big grin on his face. Jogging lightly to her he took out a 10 ¼ inch, willow wand. "This dear will be a great wand for you, here take it." Liala gently took the wand, studying it carefully, not knowing what to do. "Give it a wave my dear, but not too hard." Liala swished it lightly and the box it came in slowly started lifting in the air. Ollivander smiled more and clapped, "Oh, wonderful! This wand is excellent for charms, so you should strive in that class." Liala smiled in achievement, and then paid him for how much the wand was. She stuck it in her pocket that she had just for her wand in her robe, picked up her books and then walked out of the store. Lina was standing outside and smiled, "Liala! Look what pet I got you!" She was holding a bird cage, and a Saw-whet Owl, 18 centimeters long. "The paper said we needed a pet, and she was small and cute like you, so I got her for you. They said they named it Spec, but I thought you would want a better name for her."

Liala smiled shaking her head, "No, Spec is perfect." Liala smiled a little more then looked at the time, "Well, I should probably find a place to stay the night and then go to the train tomorrow." Lina nodded then helped her take her things to and told her about the Leaky Cauldron; it's a bar and a hotel, so she knew she could stay there. They walked for a while and found it just outside of Diagon Alley. Lina checked her in as Liala was taking all of her things up to the small little room; it made her feel at home since it was the same size as her old room at home.

Lina came in with the rest of her things and looked around, "Well isn't this homey."

"Oh you have no idea," she said under her breathe.


	3. New Faces

Liala woke up to the sun beaming down from her shabby window curtains. She checked the time and saw that it was 9 30 am, which meant the train was leaving in an hour and a half. She put on her school uniform and robes, grabbing her brush; she ran it through her hair fast trying to have enough time to eat as well. She made her bed that she slept in so that they didn't have to do it; she cleaned off the dresser of her things, grabbing her pony tail holder and put it in her hair. Spec was sleeping in her cage, so Liala didn't want to wake her up, until Lina came running into her room smiling.

"Liala! Come on! We're going to miss the train!" In the hall, she already had all of her things together; her beautiful black and grey American Shorthair cat was grooming itself in its cage. Lina started grabbing her things and loaded it onto her cart that she grabbed her, as Liala grabbed Spec's cage and set it on top of her luggage, hoping not to wake her up from her sleep. Liala finished cleaning up her room, as they headed out the door to leave the Leaky Cauldron to hurry and get to Kings Crossing Station in London. Lina and Liala push there things out of the Leaky Cauldron and head their way to Kings Crossing. Liala was a little nervous because she had no idea where they were going or what this place was going to look like, with witches and wizards running around a train station. After an hour they check the time, 10 30 am. Lina started to pick up the pace, as well as Liala. They see the train station a few feet ahead as Liala pulls out her note on where to go, 'Platform 9 ¾.' _Is that even a platform_, Liala thought to herself. Lina kept leading the way to the place, running all the way down to Platform 9 and 10.

"Alrighty now Liala, you're going to have to run straight into the wall of Platform 9, okay?"

Liala's eyes got big looking at this, massive red bricked wall, "You got to be kidding me right now Lina, how do you expect me to get through that. That is a solid rock, not some Jell-O wall."

"Would you just go through the wall, trust me, you'll be fine, just make sure you run through and not walk, then you might get stuck in the wall."

Liala's heart started to race in scarce, Lina is kidding, she thought, but she knew that she was actually being serious. Liala looked at the road ahead of her, into this wall. She looked back at Lina; she was holding her thumbs up with a smile. She took a deep breath and then started to jog up to the wall, then faster and faster as she got closer to it, as soon as she knew she was about to hit it, her closed her eyes tightly with fear then didn't feel herself flying back from the impact, just straight through the wall, and into a secret train platform. She looked around and saw a bunch of young wizards and witches like herself, looking up she saw the sign, 'Platform 9 ¾.' Liala smiled as some of the luggage guys took her things to load them up into the train cargo hold. Spec didn't look too happy since she was getting separated from Liala. She looked up at the time, 10 57 am. A minute later, Lina came flying out of the wall next, with her big smile of accomplishment. She handed off her things and then looked at me taking my hand and leading me onto the train. We looked everywhere to find an empty place for us to sit, and we finally did at the very end of the train. I checked my watch and it was now 11 00 am, the train started to pull out of the station; they finally got to just relax. Lina sat down by the door and then peeked out and saw one of her old friends from her street.

Lina waved to her then looked over at Liala, "Hey, I'll be right back; I'm going to go say hi to my friend." She got up out of her seat and ran down to the other cart. Liala smiled as she left then looked out of the window, nothing but blue skies and big roaming like grasses. She felt free, even if she was concealed into this train, then, a gentle knock came from the door. Liala's heart raced as she opened the sliding door, to find herself looking at, a boy. He had dirty blonde, almost brown hair, a little long, flippy too, with light brown eyes, young he looked, but she wasn't too sure.

"Umm, can I help you?" Liala said, in a very soft, faint voice.

"Yeah… is it okay if I sit with you, everyone else is a full cart, or doesn't want me to sit with them."

Liala smiled a little then nodded, "S-sure, you can sit across from me, since Lina sit's next to me."

He sat down shyly then somewhat smiled, "My name is Spartacus McJones." He slowly let his hand out; Liala took it shyly as her face flushed with red. "What would your name be?"

"M-my name is Liala, Roskelley." She said, with her head somewhat down.

Spartacus smiled a little as he looked out the window letting go of her hand, "So is this your first year here?"

Liala nodded, not really knowing what to talk to him about, she was still so shy with strangers, that it was just weird to talk to him. She looked out the window, trying to forget that he was there, because she didn't want to make herself look like a total idiot. Liala would glance over at him every now and then, and he would do the same thing every time. Liala didn't really know what to do with herself when she was looking at him, but she would just, clam up and not say anything. After a while of not saying anything, Liala finally started to talk to him, "S-so, is this your first year too?"

He smiled a little looking over at her, "Yeah, my parents are muggles, so this is the first time I have ever even heard of Hogwarts or anything in that nature."

Liala nodded as she looked back out of the window, trying not to show how red her face was, "My father is a wizard, and my mother didn't know through their whole marriage, so I don't think it's going well in my house right now." Liala thought about that right now, what could be happening at home, with mother freaking out about father, and what he was. She tried to get that out of her head, since she knew that she would start to feel upset about what would happen.

Spartacus looked at me with somewhat of shock in his eyes, "But, how would your father keep something like that from your mother, it doesn't seem like a good marriage to me."

Liala glared at him, "My parents are fine! Nothing is going to happen between them…" She had resentment in that statement, what if something did happen to her parents, while she was away for the year.

Spartacus looked at her closely then looked away, "Sorry I said anything, I didn't mean to get you upset. It's just, that's what my family says to me, honesty is the best policy." He did a nervous type laugh, which made Liala smile a little. She thought he was charming in his own way, but she knew, there was a lot more to him, then just his looks and charm, her mother use to tell her that all the time. After a while of quiet riding, Lina came back and brought back a friend with her.

"Hey guys, this is Chase, Chase this is Liala and… Wow, Liala you move fast."

Liala flushed red and shook her head in disagreement, "N-no, he asked to sit here because everywhere else was full."

Lina looked at him, "Well, anyway, Chase is a close friend of mine; we met a few months just before we got our letters. Chase wanted to see who I was sitting with, and that would be Liala and…"

Spartacus looked over at him and waved, "Spartacus is the name."

Chase looked at Liala and smiled at her, she was even more red then the first time, all these cute boys coming up to her, she has never been this close to boys, or even talked to them before. Chase was dirty blonde, like Spartacus, medium length hair, not as long, with shining blue eyes, not as bright as Liala's though. He looked like a first year as well, like all the rest of the kids that she has seen. Lina sat down and had Chase sit across from her, "So has the trolley come by yet?" Liala was confused on what she was talking about and just let it go, she was more interested in the boys that were sitting, right in front of her! She has always wanted to have guy friends, to talk to and hang out with, but she never had the chance because all the guys she knew, were just mean to her and never wanted to be around her, unless she was doing their homework. Liala tried her hardest to not say something stupid to them and make them leave. Chase didn't really talk to anyone except Lina, so it was just Liala and Spartacus to talk, but Liala didn't really know what to say to him. After a few minute, an old woman with a cart came by with a smile on her face, "Anything on trolley dears?"

Spartacus ordered in a few cauldron cakes, as Lina and Chase both ordered in some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and Liala just ordered in some pumpkin juice, since it sounded very exciting to her. After they got there things, Lina and Chase started drifting off to sleep, since it was getting dark and they had another hour to get to Hogwarts. Spartacus ate his last Cauldron cake after a while of sitting there, Liala snuck a few beans into her mouth as Lina was sleeping on her. She got vomit flavored, feeling like she was going to vomit herself, she spit it out in a bucket next to her. Spartacus laughed a little as she was trying to get the taste out with her pumpkin juice. He just laughed at her being silly; she finally got the taste out after drinking all the rest of her juice that she was trying to save. A few hours later, the train stopped, as they were here, at Hogwarts. Liala woke up Lina and Chase, while trying to also get out of the train to see her new home. Her father told her it was like a fairytale castle that was everything he wanted to live in, the best home in the world he told her. Liala ran out of the train with Lina, Chase and Spartacus close behind. She opened her eyes wide as she looked up to see, a giant man, with scraggly looking features, long beard and hair. She stopped in her tracks and then had to recheck that she was not dreaming, he seemed like a nice guy, he had a smile on his face when she stopped in front of him.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" he had a loud booming voice, that could probably be heard all over the world. Spartacus stood next to her, along with Lina and Chase; they all looked around to see if they knew any other first years around, but no one. Liala started to get the shakes, knowing that soon, she will be walking down the halls of where her father and his parents walked down, in proud moments. Liala started to shake a little in fear, as Spartacus patted her back a little, trying to help calm her down, but that just made it a lot worse. The giant led the way to little boats, that looked like can only hold 4 at a time that lead the way to the entry of… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

Staring up, there was a giant, brown door, that Liala use to see in the old fashion black and white movies. Her heart was throbbing fast, what could be behind these doors that she about to walk through? Lina hugged Liala and smiled a little as Chase kept a distance a little, the door opened, and Liala tensed up fast, like she was frozen. The giant took the students inside of the castle, Lina held onto Liala, even though Liala was more afraid then she was. Spartacus took off with some other kids as Chase stayed close to the girls. They climbed up the flight of stairs, where a woman was standing, with a tight black haired bun and square glasses upon her face. She looked a little old, not like the young teachers that Liala was so used to seeing at her old school. She was wearing Tartan Plaid underneath her emerald green robe. She had a stern look across her face, which didn't bother Liala that much at all, since she was used to seeing that same look at home. The first years all gathered around her as she looked down at them from the top of the stairs.

"Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall, now before we go into the main rooms, there is something you need to know, before you try to sit down at a table, you will go in and be sorted out into houses for the rest of your years here in Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; now wait here while I tell everyone else that you students have arrived." She went into another set of giant doors as we all stood outside of the room. Everyone immediately started talking about what houses that they were going to get into; Liala had no idea on what she would go into at all.

"Well I know I am going to be Slytherin for sure," Liala looked around and saw a black hair about shoulder length, slim girl, with sapphire eyes looking at her friends next to her. Liala was so confused on how she knew that she was going to be placed there already, without even being picked out yet. Liala just stared at her a little then the girl looked over at her with a harsh look on her face, "What are you looking at?" Liala's face flushed a deep red then looked away getting close to Lina. The girl broke through the crowd and got into Liala's face, "I said, what are you looking at?" Liala shook her head fast and didn't know what to say in this moment, no one has ever gotten into her face like this before, not even in her old school.

Lina got in front of Liala and stared at the girl, "Back off Hina, she's new to this world."

Hina smiled in a smirk type of way, "Oh, looks like we got ourselves a noob. Well, new girl, if you didn't know, I come from a very high class family, one of the most famous rich high powered families, so I expect to be treated as such, or you will hear from my father." She had this look of enjoyment from speaking like she ran this school. Liala already knew, that she was going to have some problems with this girl in future, she held onto her hands as Chase put his hand on her shoulder and in front of Lina then stared at Hina, his eyes just looked into hers as Hina backed off a little then went back to her group as Professor McGonagall came back from the room.

"Alright now students get into an orderly fashioned line to enter, come now quickly," the students started getting into the line in excitement. Spartacus stood right behind Liala as Lina took the spot next to her, and Chase behind Lina. Hina followed a few rows behind the group, just staring at Chase. All of them filed into this giant room, full of tables and people. Liala's heart started to race fast as she looked at everyone who was in here. She looked around the room, and saw that the ceiling, looked like a clear dark, midnight blue sky, with stars all around, she couldn't help but smile up at the sky, since she loved open clear skies at night, she use to look out her window and stare at the sky all the time. They filed down the tight space to the giant table of teachers in the front of the room, McGonagall ordered them in and looked down at them, "Now, this is where we sort you into your houses, I will call you one by one and you place the sorting hat on your heads… First is Victor Avergot!" A slim young man, with really bushy brown hair went up and she placed the hat on his head, the hat then started to morph, looking like it had a face.

"Hmm, SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out to the crowd, as the Slytherin table started to clap for their new member. Liala looked over as McGonagall yelled out 'Hina Ayers!' She pranced up to the stool sitting, as she put the hat on her head, and again the hat yelled 'Slytherin!' but how did she know? Liala thought to herself, she doesn't even know where she would go. One after another they went as it was Chase's turn to go. He was a little reluctant to go, but he walked up there as she put the hat on his head, "Hmm, difficult, but I know what it will be, GRYFFINDOR!" He hopped off with his hands in his pocket, not really caring. Names kept going down the list, and then she hit 'Lina Luminous!' She hugged me good-bye and then fast walked up to the stool and sat, as the hat was placed onto her head, "Oh, this is a for sure HUFFLEPUFF!" She had a big smile on her face as she ran to the Hufflepuff table. She seemed so happy to be with Hufflepuffs, but Liala was getting worried since Chase was in a different house then Lina was. She zoned out for a few minutes thinking of what house she was going to be put in as Spartacus was called next to snap her back into the 'real world'. He walked up with a smile on his face then sat on the stool looking down at Liala waving, she blushed waving slightly. McGonagall placed the hat on his head as the hat thought a minute, "Hmm, you are way too nice for your own good, so HUFFLEPUFF!" Spartacus jumped down then sat down over by Lina as they high fived each other, Liala was even more nervous now, what if she wasn't going to be with them? What if they couldn't find a house for her to go into? What would happen if she was in Slytherin…with Hina? McGonagall called Liala's name, and she thought her heart stopped. It took her a minute to realize that it was her that was called up, as she slowly walked up, looking at all the professors that were looking at her. She sat down slumping down in the stool, scarred of that hat to touch her head. McGonagall set it on as the hat just sat there, "You don't know what you want?" Liala shivered a little as it talked, "You're nervous on what house you will be in, you don't want Slytherin for sure, but I wouldn't put you there anyway, you don't have the qualities," the Slytherin table started to chuckle a little, "Yes, but where to put you is… RAVENCLAW!" Liala's heart fell, none of her friends were in Ravenclaw, what could happen to her in that house? She got down as she went and sat down at the edge of table by herself, again, like her old school was like.

A few minutes after the ceremony, a tall, old man with long white hair and beard, stood up and looked at the students, he had a charming, warm smile, "Let the feast… begin!" He waved his hands a little and then, right in front of Liala's ice cold blue eyes, was a table, full of food, everywhere. Her face lit up bright, she has never seen anything like this. Food all around, and in different things in each plates, lamb and pork chops, shepherd's pie, roasted potatoes with gravy, rice pudding, everything that Liala has only heard about and haven't even tried before. It felt weird for her, since all of her new friends all sat at a different table, since they were all in different houses. Spartacus and Lina were in the same, as Liala knew, since they sat next to each other laughing a little about something as they sat there and eat there dinner. Chase was all the way over with the Gryffindor house, he was sitting by a few other people, that Liala knew were older than he was because she didn't see them in the boat, but she didn't mind it that much. Chase waved over at her as her face flushed red then she turned back to her plate, not worrying about waving back, since Chase doesn't really talk to her anyway, so she thought he was just waving to Lina. Liala bent over to take a bite of her shepherd's pie, then a white figure came out of the table, making her jump back a few. A woman, with fair skin, and long black hair came out from it; she was wearing a lovely gown and looked somewhat sad. Liala took a closer look finding that it wasn't a person, it was a ghost, a pale; very pale ghost. A girl with curly hair touched Liala on the back thinking she was going to fall back, "Are you alright?" a kind voice said to her.

Liala nodded slightly then looked up at the girl, she knew that she was a lot older than she was, looked like she was a final year type person, "Y-yeah, it's just this thing gave me a fright."

"Oh, well her name is The Grey Lady, the house ghost, she is friendly trust me, just she can sometimes sneak up on you. She won't hurt you, I promise. Penelope Clearwater, but the way." She held out her hand smiling.

Liala took in shyly then smiled a little, "Oh, umm, Liala Roskelley, sorry, first day, with everything that is." Liala didn't even know what to do with herself in that time, since she was so new to everything, food coming from nowhere, ghosts coming out of the floor, it was just a little too much for her to handle in one day.

Penelope smiled a little, "Well, were going to start heading up to the tower to go and see the common room and where we are going to keep your things, so please follow me." She started heading the first years in her house to the secret tower in the west wing of the castle. They kept walking up a spiral staircase all the way to the fifth floor, where a bronze knocker of an eagle was in the wall. This object opened its beak and asked, "Password?" Liala's eyes opened wider as if her day couldn't get any stranger, as Penelope looked at it and said, "Wattlebird." Just as soon as she said the password, a wall opened up with a room inside of it, she led them in. Liala didn't believe that she was in this room; it was so magical to her. It was decorated in her 'house colors' blue and bronze silk wall hangings, with midnight blue carpet on the floor with star patterns. The room was very wide and circular, the ceiling was domed shaped with stars on it, and the windows were arched, so that you could see the mountains in the background. She turned behind her and saw a marble statue of what looked like the Grey Lady holding something in her hand. Penelope looked out to the students and smiled, "Alright now, girls your dorms is on your left, boys to your right, we need to be up soon so you all can get your class schedules, hope to see you in the morning. Oh and one last thing, all of your things will be in your room." She smiled as she walked out of the room; Liala went up to her dorm and saw Spec on a perch next to her bed. She pet him gently while climbing into her pjs before bed, since she always went to bed early to be ready for school. It was only 9:13, but she wanted to head to bed anyway. Others stayed up in the common room, so Liala was alone for the most part. Spec chirped a little then Liala smiled a little looking at her, "Good night Spec, tomorrow, we start our new lives here." She turned off her little light by her bed then closed her eyes slowly, still trying to realize, that she was in a different place then home, and a lot happier here.


End file.
